Regretful Choices
by RiddlePanda
Summary: Ron feels betrayed by his best friend. Who will help Ron break out of his depression? Rated for suicidal themes.


****

REGRETFUL CHOICES 

This story came to me one night while I was listening to Dream Theater, one of the best bands in the world. Everyone should find their music and listen to them.

Kim Possible belongs to Disney. (unfortunately)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You ALWAYS keep getting in the way! Why do you even bother to show up?! You just let Drakken get away and you always act like it's no big deal! " "But…" "No buts this time! In fact no buts anymore! Just stay away from me and the missions! I'll handle them alone! "Kim…" "Goodbye, Ron. Goodbye, and don't bother sitting with Monique and me at lunch Monday. "_

I can still remember that conversation like it was yesterday, even though it was three weeks ago. I didn't go to school that Monday, I couldn't stop crying, and even when I did go back, I ended up staying in the library most the time. I couldn't even look at Kim anymore without fresh tears threatening to erupt from my eyes. I even quit being the Middleton Mad Dog mascot because I couldn't bear seeing Kim living her life like nothing happened. How could she be so calm and act like that? Oh, that's right. Her mottoes. "I can do anything!" and "Anything's possible for a Possible." 

I'm laying on my bed right now. I look out the window and see that Kim's light is not on. My house my be a little ways away from Kim's but my window is positioned just right so I can see her house, mainly her window. She's probably on a mission or on a date with Josh Mankey. I had heard that she was asked out by him a week after our fight. Not like I care though. I mean, why should I care when soon I'll be dead? I turned around and opened up my nightstand drawer and pulled out a small hunting knife I got at Camp Wannaweep years ago for winning the Arts and Crafts competition. I never really liked knives, so I kept it in its box and threw it in my closet. The day after our fight, I fished it out and hid it in my drawer. Every night around this time, I would take it out and lightly touch the blade to my wrist. I didn't cut myself, I made sure of that, besides, my parents were home. I didn't want them coming up and seeing their only son try to commit suicide. 

They would probably think that it was something they did and stop me then throw me into a shrink's office and then the kids at school would really think that I'm a loser. I mean, they already think I'm gay. Bonnie called me that a few days ago. She told me that if I wasn't such a sissy and stand up for myself a few times, Kim wouldn't have got tired of saving me and dumped me. She then laughed in my face and told her friends of what she thought about me. Needless to say, everybody knew by the end of the day. I was just glad I decided to skip the rest of my classes that day.

My parents are out on a romantic dinner thing. They had been wanting to go for weeks but since the fight, they were worried about me and stayed home to help me cope. I don't need to cope, I just want to be left alone. I want to be at peace, so I decided that this was the night Ron Stoppable was stopped for good. I open my knife and rest it on my wrist. I look over to Rufus's empty cage and wish him the best of luck. I took him over to Jim and Tim a few hours ago, telling them that I was going to go out of town for a few days and couldn't bring any pets. I didn't want Rufus to see me like this. I began to slowly drag the knife across, watching the blood seep out of the wound I made.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 

I stopped cutting myself and grabbed my Kimmunicator or actually my Ronnunicator and punched the button. "Ron?" "What is it, Wade?" "Oh, are you busy?" "No, just lying around and being bored. What's up?" "Well Monkey Fist and Dr. Drakken have teamed up again and they are trying to steal a top secret project at the Middleton Science Academy. I need you to go there and try to stop them." "That's Kim's job. Talk to her." "Well, I can't. She's turned off her Kimmunicator. I've tried for like thirty minutes." "Don't worry Wade, I'm on it." I pushed the button to turn off the machine and threw my knife back in my drawer and began changing into my mission clothes and covered my wound. With my luck, I'll probably let the bad guys get away and be back to finish myself off before my parents come home. They never get back until very late when they're out somewhere.

I managed to sneak past the guards and climbed onto the roof. Using a few well placed karate chops, I broke one of the air conditioner vents and slowly climbed down until I was in the room Monkey Fist and Drakken were in. The closest to me was my arch foe so I slowly sneaked up on him. I guess I was a little too noisy because he sensed I was coming and quickly stood on guard. "So Ron, we meet again. Haven't seen you in a while. Glad to see you haven't lost your touch." "Cut the melodrama. Let's just end this quickly." We both exchanged several blows, him injuring me more but in the end adrenaline kicked in and I gave him several sharp kicks to the head knocking him out. I raced to where Drakken was. "Okay Drakken, give up! You can't win!" "Well, the buffoon makes himself known! Is Kim Possible around nearby? She always is." "Sorry to disappoint you, but K.P. is nowhere around. I'm going solo tonight." "You've given me that line before, boy, so I don't believe you. Shego! Kim Possible is somewhere around! Go find her!" "Whatever." 

Drakken circled around me. I couldn't let him win. Maybe if I won, Kim would take me back. This was my chance. I lunged at Drakken, taking him by shock. I punched him a few times, quickly gaining the upper hand. I kicked him over to a bare wall. "This isn't over Stoppable!" He pressed a button on his glove and his entire body was covered in armor. He charged at me, but because of the bulkiness in the armor, I was able to quickly dodge him. I kept dodging him, hoping that the armor would have a weakness, but I soon realized that I was tiring out. I had to stop him in the next few minutes or I would be at his mercy. I dodged another attack and found myself up against a control panel. If he hit it then the shock would stop his armor. I braced myself for his attack and at the precise moment he came at me, I dodged and he hit the panel. I didn't realize though, how much power was in the panel and the explosion that came after Drakken had hit it hit me with an extreme force. It felt like my whole body was in pain. I realized then that I was also falling. The force must had knocked me from the balcony we had be fighting on. I knew the ground was coming closer and I closed my eyes waiting for impact. It never came, at least me landing on the ground and becoming jello. I felt someone strong catch me and lower me down on the ground. I opened my eyes. "M…Monkey F…Fist?" I choked out, my voice barely above a whisper. "Don't talk Ron. Shego and I just saw what happened and she's calling the hospital now." "Y…you saved me." "I can't let my arch foe die, at least not to anyone else but me." "I don't want to fight crime anymore. I just want peace. Please, just let me die." "Ron, you're talking nonsense. You'll be fine. As soon as the ambulance comes they'll make sure you're treated for your injuries." I closed my eyes again. 

"Monkey Fist, maybe we should leave? I mean, we are bad guys and we did try to steal that project that just blew up." "Go on Shego. I'm staying here with Ron." "Whatever. I'm just wondering why Kim Possible didn't show up. Usually she always comes to save this loser." Tears began running down my face when I heard Shego say what she said. I felt like dying right there. I had a shortness of breath and began struggling to breathe. "Come on, Ron. Don't die on me! Everything will be okay. Just hang on." I barely could hear Monkey Fist's words. I looked up into his eyes. "I…I had a fight with Kim a few weeks ago. She was on a date tonight. That's why she wasn't here." I took a few deep breaths. "You were my greatest adversary. I'm sorry I can't stay around to be yours." I slowly began to lose consciousness just as I began to hear the sirens of the ambulance. 

I slowly opened my eyes and saw white everywhere. "Am I dead?" "If you were, then I would be in my own personal jungle heaven instead of in a hospital room watching you sleep." "Monkey Fist?!" "Just call me Monty. I've retired from crime." "What are you doing here?" "Waiting for you to wake up. You've been out for about two days." "So I survived, huh? If you ask me, Drakken was the lucky one." "What do you mean Ron?" "I wish you would have let me die. I was actually going to kill myself that night. I can't stand the pain anymore." Tears started to form in my eyes.

Monkey Fist, or should I say, Monty, walked over to me. "Ron, I'm here for you. What happened that made you like this? To make you want to end your life?" I looked at him, tears blurring my vision. "Well, like I said, Kim and I had a fight a couple of weeks back. It was after a mission where I screwed up and let Drakken get away with some experimental computer technology. She yelled at me that I was always getting in the way and that I shouldn't bother showing up on anymore missions and not to sit with her at lunch ever again. She then went on about her life like nothing happened. After ditching me, some guy she had been crushing on asked her out and meanwhile, a few people that never liked me but never said anything because of my friendship with Kim started making rumors about me and began to bully me. To top it off, my parents thought I needed to cope and stayed home to watch me so I wouldn't try anything I might regret. When you and Drakken decided to steal whatever you were going to steal was the first night my parents left me alone. I was going to slice my wrists and bleed to death if Wade hadn't of contacted me because he couldn't get Kim."

"Ron, I know what you've been through." He gave me a piece of paper. "This is my number. If you ever feel like you need someone to talk to, then call me. It doesn't matter what time it is, just call me. I have to go, but I'll come back later." Monty went to the door and walked out. I laid back down and was almost asleep when I heard the door open. "Ron? Are you awake?" It was Kim. I faked sleep as she closed the door and sat down in the same chair Monty had just got out of. "Ron, I'm hoping that you can hear me, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I yelled at you and told you to not hang around me. I'm sorry that I turned off my Kimmunicator on my date with Josh a few days ago. I should have gone and stopped Drakken, not you. But, I'm proud of you, Ron. You beat Drakken once and for all this time. And when your injuries heal, I want you back as my partner. Team Possible isn't a team without you. I just want you to know that I care for you and I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did. I hope you can forgive me. Rufus is doing really good. The tweebs are actually behaving for once and taking real good care of him until you get better." I heard her stand up and walk to the door. "I have to go now. Visiting hours are over, but I will be back tomorrow and every day until you're better to get released. Goodnight, Ron."

As soon as she was gone, I tried getting up. It was hard, considering the extent of my injuries and also from not moving in so long, but I eventually got up. I staggered to the window and looked out. I was on the second floor. It wasn't high, but considering I was wanting to get out of here despite all my injuries, it was to me. I walked back to my bed and sat down and started looking around my room. I then saw the piece of paper with Monty Fiske's number on it. I looked at it again and saw that it was a local number. I grabbed the phone that was on the table beside me and called the number. After about three or four rings, someone picked it up. I sighed heavily. "M…Monty?" I stuttered. "Ron? So you decided to call after all. I didn't think you would still be up." "C…Could you come get me?" "What? But what about your injuries?" "I'm not in that much pain. I just can't stand being in here. I want to leave." "What about your family and friends? Wouldn't they be worried?" "I'll call my parents and explain the situation and I don't have any friends. So will you come?" "Of course Ron. Just give me a few minutes." "Thank you." 

I held down the hang-up button and then dialed the number to my house. "Hello?" "Mom, it's Ron. You probably already know that I'm in the hospital and I got a few injuries, but I'm going to leave the hospital. A friend is picking me up and I just called you to tell you not to worry and not to go out looking for me. I'll be fine. I just need a few days away from everybody to sort out a few problems in my life that have been bugging me lately. I love you and tell dad I love him too." I hung up quickly so my mom didn't have any time to try to convince me to not go through with my plan. I heard a tapping at the window. I slowly got up and pushed the window up. "You're very lucky I can climb to your two story window in the middle of the night without making a sound." Monty smirked. "Funny. Let's just go so the cops or Kim don't find us. I just talked to my mom and she might have called someone to check on me." "Grab on tight and don't let go." I wrapped my arms around Monty's neck and once he felt I was held on secure, he began climbing down the window to the waiting car.

Once we were in the car, I laid down in Monty's lap and started crying again. He began stroking my head, trying to calm me down. "I…I know I shouldn't leave the hospital, but I h…have to. I c…can't see Kim anymore. I don't want anyone's pity, especially hers. I know she only came to see me because I beat her greatest arch foe. She doesn't care about me. All she cares about is that damn Josh Mankey!" Monty kept comforting me, until I soon fell asleep. When I woke up this time, I was in a soft bed with warm blankets. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and slowly got out of the covers. I looked around the room. It looked like it had a 19th century European aire to it, so I assumed that we were at Monty's family estate in Europe. The room had some very nice artifacts in it, probably ones that Monty or someone in his family had found. A knock on the door interrupted me from my thoughts. "Come in!" Monty's faithful family servant Bates came in the room with a tray in his hands. "Ah, Master Ron. It's good that you are finally up. I brought you some breakfast. After you finish, Master Monty would like you to come to the library to talk." "Okay." Bates left and I ate my food in a hurry. I then got dressed in some clothes that were set out and quickly walked to the library. I knew where it was from the last time I had came here and I was running around the vast mansion trying to find a way out.

"I trust you slept well." "Yeah. I never thanked you for saving me so thank you." I sat down on a chair opposite the one he was sitting in. "I thought that you wanted to die, so why are you thanking me?" "Well, I was thinking about what you said the other day and it got me curious. You said that you knew what I had been through and if I ever needed someone to talk to, you would be there to talk. So, I'm here to talk." "Is that all, Ron?" "No. I would like to ask you a question. Why DID you save me? If I had fallen and died, that would have got rid of your biggest threat and you could probably obtain that Mystical Monkey Power you want." Monty got up and walked over to a window. "The truth is Ron, the reason I saved you is I'm lonely. This house is so huge and I wanted company. Sure I have Bates and my monkey ninjas, but Bates is more like family and monkeys cannot compare to real people. I was actually going to ask you to come live with me for awhile because I've been spying on you for awhile and it seemed your life was going downhill. It's horrible to see anyone who thinks they have nothing to live for. And I know that you need a friend to tell your troubles to. Am I right?"

Monty walked back to the chair and sat back down as the words that he said sunk in. "Ron, are you okay?" I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. "After I've ruined your attempts to obtain your dream, you still think of me as a friend?" "Yes Ron. I do. Like I said, I know what you've been through." He pulled his sleeve up and turned his arm over. "As you probably know or don't know, DNAmy did a wonderful job with my radical genetic mutation surgery. They didn't even leave scars." There was a glint of sadness in his voice. I looked more closely at his arm and saw a faint but predominant scar on his wrist. "But then, that scar is…" "Yes Ron, I also once tried to kill myself. I was about fifteen or so, and my mother had just died of an illness she had since I was a baby. My father always blamed me for my mother's illness and death and constantly abused and cussed me. One night, he had a party to let his friends know he was okay and I knew he wouldn't check on me or have Bates come in, so I thought that if I killed myself, no one would know until the next morning. I snuck in the kitchen and got the smallest sharpest knife I could find and went back up to my room. I sliced my wrist as deep as I could then I sliced the other one. My other arm doesn't have this bad of a scar because since I had sliced the first one so much, I could barely hold the knife to slice the other one. But, once I had done the deed, I laid on the floor and closed my eyes thinking that I would never wake up. But I did and my hands and wrists were bandaged, I was in my bed, and all the blood I had lost had been cleaned up. My mother had three pets, three chimpanzees that she had found orphaned in the jungle. After she died, my father put them in my room and turned their room into a bar. I had accidentally left their cage unlocked when I fed them and they got out and took care of me. When I woke up, I did the same thing you did. I screamed at them, asking why they saved me, that I wanted to die, that I had nothing to live for. The three of them climbed on the bed and comforted me as I cried. It seemed I cried for an hour when Bates came into my room. It looked like he had been crying. I asked him what was wrong. It turns out that my father had gotten drunk and while he was driving a woman home, he hit an embankment and died instantly. I was the only Fiske left and in a small way, I felt glad my father had died and my mom's chimpanzees had saved me. I wanted to do everything I could to thank them. I guess that's why I have this crazy obsession with monkeys."

Monty leaned over and hugged me. "I'm sorry that Kim did what she did to you Ron. I know that I'm probably the last person you want to know that cares about you, but you're important to me. Just let me into your heart. You're not alone and don't have to be anymore." I whimpered and leaned into the hug. "I didn't think I could find anybody that understood me. Thank you." After a few minutes, we both pulled out of the hug. "You know what Monty?" "What Ron?" "Imagine Kim's reaction when she learns about where I'm staying and who I'm staying with. She's going to probably go on about how you brainwashed me or something." "Well, Ron, do you think I have you brainwashed?" "Well, judging from there's no stitches across my head, I don't believe you got my brain out of my head and washed it." Monty started laughing. "I see you got your comical nature back." "Boo-yah." "You know you're going to have to face Kim sooner or later." "I know, but I'll have you to help me." "And I always will."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this story probably sucks but please review anyway. I might even do a sequel. 


End file.
